evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Renee Lemaitre
Renée Duval Lemaître D. O. B: 27th November ''' '''Gender: Female Marital Status: In a relationship Last Known Location: New York, NY Occupation: Thief / Waitress at Johnny-Boy's Bar Power (If DNA Alternate): Intuitive Direction (Accelerated Probability) & Temporal Stasis (Time Freezing) Personality Renée is the essence of passion and heat. She’s strong willed and has a dry sense of humour, often coming off as blunt, rude or insensitive. She has the tendency to be abrasive and difficult but this is only because she is - just for fun. She teases and taunts to provoke a reaction, forever spoiling for a fight. Renée has a wonderful ability to be a complete pain in the backside, whether it’s in an argument or just in general. This often gets her into a lot of trouble. Renée is the master of deception; although she respects her friends she values herself a lot more. Self preservation is important to her than keeping a friend who has the capability of betrayal, to hand her in at the drop of a hat. In her line of work as a thief thinking of her own well-being before another's is the thin line between life and death. Naturally, she’s extremely mistrusting; It’s likely that if she takes on a job she’ll have researched the client’s entire background, including leverage, anything that can be used later in blackmail to haggle a new fee. The same goes for when she is asked to be partnered up or to co operate with others on the job. When it comes to people, she hates surprises. Renée is confident enough to believe that the only thing that could jeopardise her mission is other people in the party. Should you neglect to tell her about any last minute additions to the team, you will not come out of a fight unscathed. If she feels under appreciated, threatened or messed around its almost certain that should a new offer rise, one better than her current, she will turn on her own side in sometimes the nastiest of situations, or worse still, she’ll play along until you lose your usefulness then turn on you herself. On the job itself she takes a whole new persona. Renée is not only beautiful but resourceful and quick to react. In a situation where usually someone would panic, she stays cool and collected. Unlike most she can even handle gun and fist fights, although in truth she’d prefer not to. When trapped she will always find a new route to take, no matter how dangerous it may seem. This is where her athletic side comes in extremely handy. Renée is a first rate climber, she’s flexible and light so she can even fit into the awkward places that maybe others can’t or don’t dare. With a lot of her jobs ending in a chase, over the years she has even become a fast runner with stamina to match, not to mention her skill with driving. Over the years, this highly experienced thief has settled down into a job at Johnny Boy's Sports Bar and Grill as a waitress. It's here, in this small locale that she feels safe. Surrounded by people; regulars, staff and of course, Johnny Boy himself. In Renée's unstable childhood, she never found someone who would discipline her or to treat her like they cared. JB is the closest she's ever found to a father, someone to tell her not to be out past 11pm on a work night (unless at the bar under his watchful eye), to say no when she wants something she shouldn't and frown on her sexy antics. History This section should be used to provide as up to date a history for your character as possible. This can be done through text and through keeping an active record of threads they've been in. A combination of both would be ideal. Other things could be recorded here such as their relationships with people, a link to the power grabbing tracker if they have a power such as Empathic Mimicry, etc. Miscellaneous (Optional) This section is not necessary. You can rename it to suit the purpose, but this essentially a bonus section where you can fill in any additional information that you wish to include. Theme songs, character media, that sort of thing. To use this template, simply copy and paste it into the Source tab of your character page and edit it from there. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)